L'Origine du Projet Proxy
https://openload.co/f/vtp_vzUqq3o/Ergo_Proxy_-_23_Final.mkv.mp4# INFORMATION SCANDALEUSE SUR NÔTRE MEDITATIOS ADORER ERGO PROXY: J'ai découvert Ergo proxy par hazard lorsque j'été en train de zappée de chaîne en chaîne le jour même de sa première diffusion sur GONG en 2006, je m'en souvient comme c'été hier j'avais un peut loupé le début je suis arrivé pile dessus au moment que le feu été passé au feu rouge. Donc comme il avais rien a la été je me suis OeuFf je vais regarder ça je verrai bien qu'est que ça donne: je regarde l'épisode et a la fin je me dit il est géniale cet épisode. le l'en demain le soir un peut plus tôt je vais sur GONG je regarde l'épisode 2, puis le 3ème jours plus rien j'ai été voire sur internet ce qui aller pas il avais rien qui parlé de la série il avais juste GONG, je me suis dit: bizarre; à ce moment là j'été loin de me douté qu'il avais une histoire de licence. ''' Au début je me douté qu'il avais bien un truc qui tourné pas rond avec la série ont voies clairement qu'il manques des épisodes dans la saison 1 et comme il semblé pas avoirs d'autre épisode je me suis que finalement c'été peut-être normal et que s'est la série qui a été faite comme ça.' --- '(vue sur le site Fnac très utile) ' '''Notre avis client étoiles 3 étoiles * * *' Décevant La note peut paraître sévère, cependant la version française possède deux gros défauts. Tout d'abord, la traduction aseptisée en français qui est bien loin de l'originale (je vous conseille de regarder en VO avec des sous-titres). Ensuite et c'est le plus gros problème, certains épisodes ont été complètement censurés. On se retrouve donc avec un enchaînement de certains chapitres sans queue ni tête (par exemple l’épisode avec le petit Timothy est absent). La compréhension s’avère difficile pour celui qui n'aurait pas vu la version originale. Pour le reste, il n'y a rien à dire, l'animé et prenant, l'intrigue est à la fois touchante et dramatique, le graphisme colle parfaitement à l'ambiance et la bande-son reprenant des thèmes connus est tout simplement superbe. Au final, c'est un animé à ne pas rater mais je ne vous conseillerai que trop de trouver la version originale. --- EN RÉSUMÉ EN CLAIR; LA SÉRIE EST PAS COMPLÈTE! LA SEULE VERSION QUI EST COMPLÈTE C'EST LA VERSION ORIGINELLE (LA JAPONAISE). ''' '''Il ne faut pas chercher tout ça c'est à cause de la licence, donc la version française comme tant d'autres n'est pas complète. On n'a pas accéd à tous les épisodes de la saison 1, il a y aussi des scènes qui ont été coupés dans la saison 1 (sont disponibles dans la version originelle) et ont à pas non plus accéder aux 4 autres saisons restantes. Le seul moyen d'accéder à la série complète c'est d'avoir les réseaux Japonais ou aller au Japon ou l'acheter à un magasin japonais. Création de la Terre et touts formes de vies: A l'origine notre planète rocheuse n'est que poussières flottant dans l'univers. Poussières, composer de débris d'anciennes-étoiles géants qui a leur terme de leur vies qui ont explosés. S'est de ses supernovas; que provienne touts les éléments que nous connaisson actuellement: le Fer, le Carbone, ainsi que l'Or, et des substances radioactifs; comme l'Uranium. En ce refroidissant la poussière d'étoile ce densifie. Sous l'effet de la gravité, s'effondre sur lui même, forment un disque géant, en rotation;: La nébuleuse Solaire. En son centre née une une étoile; notre Soleil! l'Hydrogène et hélium; baleillé au confins du disque, ce condense pour formé les planètes gazeuses, il ne reste plus, que des grains de poussière en orbites autour du Soleil. Une foi la poussière devenu rocher, la violence des impactes; dégage une chaleure intense. Parfois, la collision entre ses masses rocheuse ce solde par leurs destruction. Pourtant certains de ses rochers résiste aux choque, au faire et a mesure qu'il grossisses, leurs gravités augmente attirant autant plus de roche. 10,000 ans: plus tard. Ses corps planètes-terres appelé: planétésimaux; prennes une telle ampleur. Qu'il deviennes des sphères rocheuses de 16 Kg/m de diamètres. Au fil du temps, Une vingtaines de ses planétésimaux ataigne la taille de notre lune. Au cours de collisions future; ils-agrégeront pour formé les 4 planètes rocheuses qui subsistes actuellement: Mercure, Vénus, Mars et notre terre. Notre planète naissante: Notre jeune terre est un immense sphère de lave incandescente. Il est quasiment impossible de déterminé la date exacte de la naissance de notre planète, car toutes les trace de terre primitive a disparue depuis très longtemps. Les seuls-indices que dispose les chercheurs ce trouve dans les autre corps célestes formé a la même période: les Astéroïdes, Débris rocheux: vestiges de la formation du système solaire. Entre Mars et Jupiter plus de trois primions corps rocheux sons prisonnier de la ceinture d’astéroïdes, certains entre eux sont-au-si primitif que les grains de poussière qu'est-issu la terre. Les collision font parfois dévier les astéroïdes de leurs trajectoire. Chaque années plus de 40,000 tonnes de s'ait astéroïdes son éjecté de leur orbite c'écrases sur terre sous forme de météorites: certaines pouvant atteindre un poix de 200 tonnes. l'aventure de notre planète a commencé. Quatre milliards et demi d'années, la Terre est une sphère rocheuse non différencié des autres planétésimaux. Des gézers de lave surgie du noyau terrestre déverses de la lave en quantité sur sa surfasse bouillonnante. Notre hostile est sur le point de subir une série d'événements qui vont la transformé d'une manière irréversible. Les-éléments radioactifs, piégé lors de la formation de la terre la chauffe de l'intérieur. Au Même moment; la force gravitationnelle de la terre, attire d'énorme quantité de débris céleste. Le bombardement accroît considérablement la température en surfasse. Combinaison de ses 2 facteur; produit une véritable fournaise. A partir de 1200 Celsius le fer commence a fondre et a couler. Cette gigantesque migration des éléments est la période d’accrétion. Le fer qui s’accumule au cœur de la terre; forme un noyau liquéfie d'une dimension égale aux 3 quart de la masse lunaire. Des tourbillons de ce métal en fusion:. met une force invisible qui participe a notre survies: le champ magnétique-terrestre. A l’intérieur du noyau fluide. Une convection agissant comme une dinamo; génère des courants électriques,qui as leurs tours la terre en un-aimant géant avec 2 pôles 1 au nord et l'autre au sud. Voyage dans le Passé; de notre Terre: Au Nord-Ouest du globe un chercheur est le premier a repéré la météorite, des débris de l'explosion de la météorite son tombé dans un lac qui est entièrement gelé. Le chercheur prélèves quelque fragment dans glace, comprenant qu'il vient de faire une découverte importante il envoi un échantillon a un laboratoire informe un conseil de sa découverte. Un expert de météorites de ce laboratoire, reconnait immédiatement une condrique-carboné une météorite composer de la même poussière que celle qui a formée la Terre. Laboratoire réuni a la hâte des scientifique, leurs mission consiste a prendre le plus possible de la Météorites. Les 3000 fragments de la météorites, disséminer dans le lac gelé; pourrai chacun recelé des indices sur la naissance de la terre. Les scientifique espères que les fragments n'ont pas été contaminer et qui présente toujours les même caractéristiques qu'a leurs formation il y a Quatre milliards et demi d'années. Si cette météorite est primitif, elle révèlera les propriétés exacte des grains de poussières de la terre primitif. C'est avec une vif intérêt que un scientifique analyse le premier fragment. La formation de ses fragment est y-en hue lieu en même temps celles des planètes, Ils sont-utiles dans la datation précise de la création de la terre. En effectuant une datation-radiométrique le scientifique et ces alter-égos; réussisses déterminer la période de la formation de la terre 4,550,000,000 d'années. Aujourd’hui des preuves de la continuité d'une activité intense au centre de notre planète, dans les vaste étendus de l'archipel enneiger de arctique au nord-ouest du globe. Depuis 30 ans, un scientifique; de la commission zoologique du nord ouest, par chaque a le recherche du pole nord magnétique. Il passe des semaines d’affilé dans cet environnement glacé, a des centaine de Kg/m de toutes civilisations, sous des température jamais supérieure a -20°degré. Tout les navigateurs du monde son tributaire du scientifique, car son travaille consiste a revers la position exacte du pole magnétique. Al-Khabīr: Il sait tout, rien ne lui échappe. En voyant le scénario de la tournure des événements du chemin que l'humanité est en train de prendre. Il réunit toutes les déesses et les dieux dans la salle des conseils, pour la mise au point du plan; le seul qu'il est refusé de participé est: Thanatos. Projet Proxy: Le plan des créateurs (des Dieux). ''' '''Le plan a été mis en oeuvre dans un environnement d'éveil bien plus hostile que prévu. La plus grande difficulté à laquelle les créateurs dur faire face, Fu la quantité incommensurable de données préservées, notamment celles concernant l'origine des espèces. Dans les villes nécessitation d’adaptation à des conditions hostiles avais disparu: ceci a eu comme conséquence d’entraîner la non-fiabilité des créations en dépit.... --- En attente d'une suite... Naissance de proxy One, Événement et Passé: Élohim convoque Thanatos au royaume des cieux. Et dit à Thanatos: tu sais pourquoi je tes fait appelé. Thanatos lui dit: dis-ont que j'me doute bien, et si c'est bien quoi je pense, ça sera sans moi... Thanatos Cède sous les sous-entendus de Al-Khabir, et la Mort (Thanatos): créer un Dieux à la demande d'Élohim (Al-Khabīr), le Premier proxy est Né. Il le nomme proxy One: comme s'il était juste bon pour remplir sa mission et ensuite à être mis aux ordures. Thanatos prend proxy One comme un enfant fragile dans ces bras, lorsque celui-ci est encore dans un profond sommeil pour l’emmener dans un endroit reculé et paisible du Tartar, loin de ses horreurs; et le pose de façon confortable et lui laisse un pendentif et une note dans la poche de la tunique rouge Carmin qui a été conçu pour sa procuration (proxy One), il la pose dans un coin de la pièce et s'en va. ' '''Quelque temps plus tard proxy One sort de son sommeil et se redresse; il se rencontre qu'il est nu; ça le perturbe pas et regarde autour de lui pour voir s'il y a quelque chose à se mettre, il voit la tunique, il se sent un peu faible mais ça va, il essaye de ce levé; mais il perd équilibre et tombe. malgré que proxy One a été créé adulte il a certains petits inconvénients d'un jeune enfant. Mais il arrive à ce déplacé; dans quelques-heures il sera opérationnel. .... ...Les heures ont passé proxy One est en pleine possession de ces moyens; il prend la tunique en la mettant, il entend quelque chose faire ' 'ƤidigpipÏdig dans la poche intérieure de la tunique. Il cherche dans la poche il sent dans la poche qu'il a aussi un parchemin en plus du pendentif, il sait déjà lire. Le savoir de son créateur est inscrit dans son sang: il lis la note. Il décide de partir du Tartar. ' 'Thanatos pense "puis-tu jamais me pardonné... puis-tu jamais nous pardonné; mon-enfant". ' '''proxy One a été créé très longtemps avant les autres proxys, il a été témoin des explosions des réserves d'hydrate de méthane, a extinction de 85% des créatures vivantes et a la fuite de l'humanité d'origine; en l'an 2602. La Fatalité de la Destinée du Vainqueur: Petit à petit p'''roxy '''One s'éloigne, il réfléchit un instant. Et se remet en route tout en cherchant un terrain qui pourrait convenir pour ce projet; One est dans c'est pensé et ce dit: Hein? ...Il s'arrête brusquement et il regarde les alentours et ce dit: cet emplacement paraît bien. "Il a marché pendant 22 jours sans compté les téléportations et sans compté les poses. Il a parcouru 2603 Km. Il a marché pendant 535:00" de la Grèce à la Russie . Il lis les instructions qui sont gravés en hébreu sur le pendentif, il comprend alors que sa tâche est à la foi importante, très longue et ardue. Il est tard, il commence à faire nuit. Il se dit: je commencerais aux premières lueurs. One s’installe et fait 2, 3 bricoles et va dormir. La première lueur arrive; p'''roxy '''One est éclairé par le soleil qui se lève, il finit par être réveillé par la lumière. Il se lève, se prépare tranquillement et commence doucement à construire Mosk. Avec le temps il a de l'Audace-Aplomb. 1 mois et 4 jours son passé la ville est presque terminée, il construit la salle appelée W''oms'ys et ainsi l'ensemble des capsules et leurs contenues appelé Matrice où sont les organismes qui fabriquent les Néo-Humains artificiellement. maintenant 1 jours ont passé depuis la dernière fois, la ville dôme est terminée. '''p'roxy One créer la base essentiel à partir de composants de son propre corps pour recréer l'humanité. p'''roxy '''One '''malgré qu'il soi un '''dieu comme son créateur il n'a pas toutes les capacités et possibilité d'un dieu a habituellement, ça rang la tâche autant plus difficile, subi alors la souffrance de la création, il agonise. La base essentielle appelée corps a étrangement l'apparence ressemblante des p'''roxys '''Je tiens à préciser que la technologie contenue de la salle ''w''om''s''ys est purement Aliens; ceci a été confirmé lors de 1 de mes recherches je suis tombé sur cette information toute à fait par hasard. Dans le Meditatio XV il a 1 chose qui a été dite mais pas directement, (sous forme de sous-entendu) comme quoi; les proxys auraient construit les villes est que les créateurs auraient complété les villes eux même en construisant les dômes, je suis presque sûr que personne n'a fait attention à ce détail. Mais je peux me tromper. ' '''Dans le méditatio XXII Re-l lorsqu'elle dit: nous aussi? Elle semble avoir trouvé la réponse avant que le collectif lui réponde, mais selon moi c'est assez absurde; ça voudrait dire qu'en fait tous les proxys sont androgynes, qu'il soi homme ou femme. Et qu'Ergo aurai accouchés pour utiliser ensuite les corps pour créer la base essentielle. On est bien d'acore que s'est absurde; En plus ils sont censé être stérile. ' '''La Conspiration des Dieux: Après avoir terminé sa tâche de recréer l'humanité, il sent une forte douleur au cœur tout en sentant son cœur ce contracté sur lui-même. Il sent un changement ce faire en lui; il prend sa forme p'''roxy sans avoir le Control sur sa transformation. Et comprend qu'il a été trahi, comme tous ses congénères et a commencé à vouloir se venger du créateur (Élohim'). --- '''En attente d'une suite...' Désespoir et Dédoublation: P'''roxy '''One cherche comment il pourrait se venger du créateur, pour commencer il tue la Néo-Humanité en voyageant de dôme en dôme sauf quelques-uns, mais en allant de dôme en dôme se que il savais pas, est que: le combat à mort entre 2 p'roxys est inévitable. C'est une sorte de punition: "en vers qui?" il s’afflige volontairement cette tourmente. Il n'aime pas le faire, mais dans quel but Il le fait? Ont le saura beaucoup plus tard. Il a la mort dans le sang et les premiers battements de cœur de l'éveil n'arrangent rien. '''p'roxy '''One est en train de sombrer dans le désespoir. --- En attente d'une suite... ' '''La vie des 2 confrères & la rencontre de Monad: ' 'EN ATTENTE... ' 'Les Petites Combines de One: ' 'p'roxy '''One n'a pas directement manipulé '''''Vincent (Ergo), il s'est servi des faits et a manipulé autres faits à son avantage; pour se servir des événements à sa guise. Donc en résumé il ne s'ait jamais servit de Vincent (Ergo), il s'est juste contenté de le mettre sur la voie et de le guidé. --- En attente d'une suite... ' '''Donc proxy One disez qu'il avait manipulé ''Vincent a sa guise lorsque ce n'est pas le cas. Il a dit toutes s'est choses A Ergo pour le mettre about pour qu'il le tue. ''' ''Elle Swan a clairement Manipulé '''Vincent.' '' '''Ergo proxy à Inventure: Résumé des Meditatios ''' Kanji Romaji '''01 l'Éveil はじまりの鼓動/awakening Hajimari no Kodo- 25 février 2006 Dans la cité Romdo, une créature se ranime subitement et s'enfuit du laboratoire de recherches gouvernementale. Lorsque l’inspectrice enquête sur une série de meurtres commis par des soi-disant AutoReivs infecté par le Cogito. Raul Creed, nommé récemment chef du bureau de la sécurité de Romdo, a la charge de retrouver de capturé et de ramenée vivant le p'roxy. Ce '''P'roxy, errant dans la ville, engendrant un effet néfaste sur les AutoReivs, un virus qui rang les AutoReivs conscience de leur existence ce qui les pousse souvent à la rebellions. De nombreuses personnes ont été tués à cause de cela. l'Inspectrice ''Re-l Mayer'', accompagnée de son AutoReiv ''Iggy'', rencontre pour la deuxième foi ''Vincent Law'', un immigrant travaillant comme technicien d'alimentation des AutoReivs: pour son enquête sur le dernier cas de Cogito. Puis elle se rend sur les lieux du récent carnage provoqué par des soi-disant AutoReivs infecté. C'est alors que le 'P'roxy surgit et s'enfuit sans que ''Re-l'' ait pu faire quoique soi. Le soir, elle rentre seule chez elle. Se détendant après sa journée de travail, elle n'est pas au bout de ses surprises lorsque s'introduit soudainement chez elle une créature similaire à ce que elle appelle la chose, l'inspectrice ''Re-l Mayer'' rencontre '''Ergo sans savoir que celui-ci est son dieu et qu'en fait c'est Vincent, le premier Proxy qu'il a tanté de l'agréé arrive aussi. Les deux s'affrontent vaguement et disparaisses.... 02 Confession 良き市民の告白/confession Yoki Shimin no Kokuhaku 4 mars 2006 Personnes ne croit au témoignage de Re-l. Pour sauver son égo et satisfaire sa curiosité, elle décide d'enquêter elle-même sur cette affaire. Elle découvre le mot de "P'''roxy". ''Vincent'', l'immigré sous la responsabilité de ''Re-l'' se fait soi-disant attaquer par le 'p'roxy qui a tenté d'agréé ''Re-l''. ''Re-l'' subissent divers examens suite à sa soi-disant agression par "le 'p'roxy" en cavale. Cependant cette affaire est étouffée et toutes les données le concernant ont été effacées, même celles de son Entourage ''Iggy'' qui en plus a été programmé pour la surveiller. Les autorités veulent la faire passer pour une mitoman excessive suite au choc émotionnel qui l'aurait poussée à inventer qu'un soi-disant monstre la agressé. Près de l'appartement le soir de sa soi-disant agression, ''Vincent Law'' a été retrouvé gisant au sol inconscient. Les agents l'interrogent sur l'affaire. Le conseil ordonne à ''Re-l'' de cessé son l'enquête, sans quoi son statu d'inspectrice serai enlever, elle deviendrait donc qu'une simple civile. Elle a également été transférée dans un nouvel appartement mais elle retourne seule a son ancien pour mener son enquête discrètement. Elle y trouve le pendentif que porté ''Vincent'' auparavant... Dans la journée le premier "'p'roxy" est cette fois au centre commercial, faisant une quarantaine de victimes sur son passage. Il tue notamment la famille de Raul Creed la seule survivante est une AutoReiv nommée ''Pino'' qui a été touche par le Cogito sur son passage. Ce 'P'roxy poursuit ''Vincent''. '''Vincent fini par arrivé a une impasse. 03 Mazecity (Le grand saut) 無への跳躍/mazecity Mu e no Cho-yaku 11 mars 2006 Re-l découvre un lien entre le p'roxy ('Ergo) rencontrée et Vincent. Alors qu'elle tente de le contacter elle découvre qu'il est accusé de meurtre sur AutoReiv dans une affaire. Vincent est poursuivi par les AutoReivs armés de la sécurité. Dans sa fuite, il rerencontre Pino, l'AutoReiv infecté sur son chemin aussi recherchée par les agent du secteur FG. Celle-ci va suivre partout Vincent. Vincent reçoit un appel de Re-l et il lui dit: j'aurai au-moins entendu votre voie pour la dernière foi, quittant ainsi l'espace protégé de la ville. Re-l se précipite pour le rejoindre et le retrouve, elle tente de le dissuader et qu'il le laisserais tranquille. Peu après que arrivent les forces armées puis Pino ouvre le sas qui provoque une brutale aspiration d'air vers l'extérieur. Vincent se fait emporter, il est suivi par la petite AutoReiv, tandis que Iggy vient retenir Re-l. Le jeune homme, au bord du désespoir d'être poursuivi et menacé de mort par la sécurité alors qu'il voulait devenir un citoyen modèle, se laisse tombé dans le vide en fixant Re-l... 04 Future risque, (Hadès du future) 未来詠み、未来黄泉/futu-risk Mirai Yomi, Mirai Yomi 18 mars 2006 Après sa chute, Vincent est a l'extérieur, il est soigné par un vieil homme. Re-l se rend dans l'appartement de Vincent pour essayer de trouver quelque information et y trouve un plan les itinéraires suivi par les AutoReiv infectés pour fuir. Mais qu'est que ça vient fait là. C'est ce que Re-l va tenter suivre en reprenant les chemins qu'emprunté par les AutoReivs. Elle y fait une trouvaille inattendu: le corps du premier P'''roxy qu'elle a vue en premier. Elle en fait part à Dédallius et l'emmène sur les lieux. Dédallius doit cependant le transporter dans son laboratoire car il ne peut rien faire sur place. ''Re-l'', voyant que le jeune Ministre ne présente aucun signe de surprise se rend compte que celui-ci n'était pas étranger à l'affaire 'P'roxy. Ils se promettent de garder le silence tous les deux à ce sujet. ''Vincent'' c'éveille, alité chez un homme nommé Hoody. Celui-ci l'a veillé pendant dix jours pendant lesquels il est resté inconscient. ''Pino'' est également avec eux. ''Vincent'' peine à croire qu'il ait survécu à une telle chute. Il sort dehors et effectivement il est à l'extérieur de Romdo et qu'il est dans une Commune peuplé par des personnes qui ont été rejeté et que d'autres ont volontairements quitté Romdo, Certains veulent y retourner, d'autres non. Il fera la connaissance notamment d'une femme appeler Queen. Puis arrive, un drone de patrouilleur, toute la commune se cache. Mais ''Vincent'', voyant que ''Pino'' bricole innocemment se rue pour la sauver et détruit le drone. Avant d'être hors-service, le drone a enregistré quelques images floutées de ''Vincent''. En les visionnant, Raul Creed décide de lancer une traque poussée contre ''Vincent Law''. '''05 TASOGARE (Rappel) 召還/tasogare Sho-kan 1er avril 2006 Re-l se rend hors du dôme et découvre une communauté vivant dans des taudis, qui regroupent un petit nombre de personnes ayant fui du dôme. Les drones sont de plus en plus nombreux à patrouiller à la périphérie de Romdo. Les habitants de la Commune accusent Vincent mais Hoody va lui sauver la mise en le faisant passer pour un révolutionnaire en fuite qui s'est rebellé contre Romdo... De plus, il leur fait croire qu'il est en négociation avec Romdo pour qu'ils reviennent dans la cité. Seule Queen reste sceptique. Pino passe son temps a jouer avec Timothy. Peu de temps, le soi-disant agent de Romdo arrivent dans la commune: Re-l Mayer, venus ramené Vincent à Romdo. Mais elle n'a aucune intention de négocier en faveur de la Commune, d'innocenter Vincent ne sera déjà pas une mince affaire. Vincent, malgré son sentiment de culpabilité, part avec elle mais c'est alors que les drones, commencent à attaquer la Commune et tous ses occupants sans distinction. Vincent, en protégeant Re-l, se fait érafler l'épaule. Re-l tente à son tour de le sauver mais sa combinaison est endommagée. Elle voit alors surgir le deuxième P'''roxy l'espace d'un court instant pour redisparaître. Sa combinaison étant hors-service, elle la retire malgré les avertissement de Dédallius des risques. Elle rester le temps que ''Vincent'' reprenne connaissance, mais elle tombe gravement maladee à cause du '''Ebola dans l'air anbiant à l'extérieur de Romdo. Les habitants de la Commune ont été traité contre le virus par Hoody mais pas elle. En revanche; Timothy a été tué, par un drone. 06 Retour a la maison 帰還/domecoming Kikan 8 avril 2006 Queen propose à Vincent un vaccin pour sauver Re-l, qui a contracté le Ebola qui sévit à l'extérieur du dôme, mais seulement à la condition qu'il accepte le marché. Les habitants de la Commune ont trouver au font de l'eau un sorte de voilier auquel Hoody a souvent parlé: le "Centzontotochtin" . le (Lapin). Re-l est de plus en plus mal. Queen dit à Vincent qu'il ne reste qu'une seule fiole du vaccin dans le village, celle en sa possession. Mais elle n'acceptera de la lui remettre pour soigner Re-l que si Vincent accepte que lui et Re-l partes avec eux à bord du "lapin". Hoody lu fait remarquer à Vincent que Queen peut très bien lui mentir sur le contenu de la fiole et qu'elle le manipule pour son objectif personnel: de ce venger de Romdo. Vincent a pourtant pris sa décision. Le lendemain, la communauté se fait à nouveau attaquer par des drones. Queen et les quelques autres villageois, se son replié dans le lapin tout en ripostent. Pendant ce temps, Hoody a reconduit Re-l à Romdo. En sortant de la capsule de vol, il contemple la vue panoramique de l'intérieur de Romdo. Un court instant avant que deux dromes le tuent. Re-l est emmené aux urgences. À l'extérieur de Romdo, les villageois ont réussi à détruire une grande parties des drones. Queen meurt suite à de nombreuses blessures pendant que Vincent réparé le Lapin. Ce qui reste des habitants de la communauté commencent le voyage. 07 Re-l124c41+ リル124C41+ Riru 124C41+ 15 avril 2006 Vincent, Pino et quelques survivants de la Commune fuient vers Mosk à bord du lapin. Re-l ne peut empêcher sa soif de connaissances. Re-l est tiré d'affaire grâce aux soins intensifs qu'elle a reçu. Alors qu'elle s'éveille après sa convalescence, elle quitte sa chambre d'hôpital pour s'enfuir seule. En déambulant dans le couloir, elle arrive a un croisement où elle voit une marque de main semblable à celle d'un P'''roxy. Puis elle arrive dans la salle ''W''om''S''ys''' où sont conçus artificiellement les concitoyens de Romdo. Là, Dédallius surprend Re-l. Après être sortie de l'hôpital, Re-l se rend a la salle du conseil pour s'adresser directement à son grand-père et lui demander pourquoi avoir caché le monde extérieur depuis tout ce temps, alors que la vie y semble possible, mais elle n'obtient aucune réponse. Dédallius lui restitue ensuite Iggy qu'il a déconnecté du réseau de la sécurité, il n'est désormais plus un outil d'espionnage du grand-père de Re-l. Puis Dédallius montre à Re-l ce qu'il cache dans son laboratoire: le p'''roxy '''Monad. Le p'roxy proviendraient de ''Mosk et ne sont pas des êtres humains mais des divinités qui recèlent en elle la source de l'immortalité. Mais on sait encore peu de choses à leur sujet. ''Re-l'' reste convaincu que seul ''Vincent Law'' pourrait l'apporter des réponses. Peu après, ''Re-l'' et Dédallius sont attaqués par des AutoReivs apparemment infectés par le Cogito qui leur a été administrés volontairement, mais en fait c'est ''Re-l'' qui est visé. Dédallius soupçonne Raul Creed de s'aite servir du virus contre eux puisqu'ils n'ont aucun moyen de le contrer. ''Re-l'' est gravement blessée . '''08 Signe brillant 光線/shining sign Ko-sen 22 avril 2006 Vincent et Pino continuent à avancer dans leurs périples vers Mosk. C'est alors que un hélicoptère et des Jeeps armés... Vincent et Pino se dirigent toujours vers Mosk ''alors qu'ils entrent dans un champ de bataille entre des soldats et les hustlers (''les Naxcks). Ils sont obligés d'abandonner le voilier pour se protéger. Après cela, ils sont recueillis par les soldats dans le fort de Charon, qui souhaitent les dédommager. Mais surviennent vite des événements étranges: deux soldats sont débiter, par un Hustler (un Naxcks) semble-t-il. Vincent ''est le premier suspect car ce genre d’événement n'était jamais arrivé avant qu'il soit là. Dans sa cellule, ''Vincent tourmenté de voir partout où il va: les personnes meurt en sa présence. Mayahuel fait peur à Vincent. En présence de Vincent elle commence a s'agité et a dire quelque chose de puissant en commençant par dire: Peu à peu. (elle parle de Ergo), comme si elle savais ce que Vincent est réellement. Ensuite, les soldats subisse une attaque d'Hustlers (Naxcks) qu'elle n'arrive pas à repousser. Senex, la p'''roxy qui a tué les deux soldats auparavant, tue les derniers survivants qui tentaient de s'enfuir. Puis l'hélicoptère s'écrase, provoquant un incendie dans la tour, le combat entre elle et '''Ergo p'''roxy est inévitable. Puisque celle-ci considère que '''Ergo p'roxy est une menasse, lui qui n'avais pas l'intention de l'attaqué: elle l'attaque. Apparaît à la fin, un homme mystérieux... '''09 Ange est Eclats 輝きの破片/angel's share Kagayaki no Hahen 29 avril 2006 ' ''Vincent'' se réveille dans une chambre. ''Vincent'' par a la recherche de ''Pino'', l'homme mystérieux apparaît, Kazkis Hauer. Quelle est la véritable identité de cet homme qui a invité ''Vincent'' chez lui? Kazkis Hauer qui a recueilli, lui et ''Pino'' dans la ville Asura qu'il a bâtie lui-même en parallèle avec Halos (Charon) de sa bien-aimé. ''Vincent'' et ''Pino'' découvrent que les Naxcks '' viennent d'Asura'' et sont commandés par Kazkis. Kazkis le retrouve, tandis que ''Pino'', méfiante quitte la ville. Au fil de la conversation, Kazkis en vient à déclarer à ''Vincent que c'est lui qui a tué Senex. Devant l'ignorance dont fait preuve '''''Vincent, Kazkis en déduit que Vincent ''a effacé lui-même sa mémoire et qu'il a confié ses souvenirs à monade après avoir pris la fuite. Kazkis adopte une attitude de plus en plus louche et sournoise. ''Vincent pleutre et incrédule s'enfuit mais peu après, Kazkis le rattrape. Sous la rage de voir que Vincent ne se souvient pas avoir tué sa bien-aimée Sénékis, Kazkis prend sa forme p'roxy; dit: je suis le '''p'roxy de l’éclat et de la brillance, Kazkis 'p'roxy. Il blesse mortellement ''Vincent''. Est au bord de la mort, le pouvoir de ''Vincent'' se manifestent enfin et peut à peut prend sa forme 'p'roxy. Il combat, contre son gré et tue Kazkis. À présent conscient de sa véritable nature qu'il avait refoulé, ''Vincent'' se voit plonger davantage dans la confusion et les ténèbres. Avec pour seule possession son prénom '''Ergo P'roxy , le remplaçant de la mort, resurgit de son inconscient, il reprend son voyage vers ''Mosk, avec ''Pino'' qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. '''10 Cytotropism (Existence) 存在/cytotropism Sonzai 13 mai 2006 Romdo commence à montrer des signes de faiblesse. En réalisant que le système de contrôle leur échappe, Dédallius et Raül insistent pour que le système soit réparé. Cependant le régent Donov les ignores... À Romdo lors des trois dernières semaines, de nombreuses pannes de courant ont été recensée, la plus importante étant la dernière qui a duré Près de trois minutes. Lorsque Raul Creed est informé des rapports, il ne voit qu'une personne capable d'un tel Acte: Dédallius Yumeno. Celui-ci a été retiré de ces fonction de ministre de la santé pour avoir caché l'existence du deuxième P'roxy aux autorités de ''Romdo et pour avoir dissimulé les informations à la survie de ''Re-l'' alors qu'elle était présumé morte. Raul Creed va rapidement à la rencontre de Dédallius. Le jeune médecin reconnaît son délit et l'assume pleinement. Raul Creed comprend alors que Dédallius a commis cet acte dans le but d'emmagasiner assez d'énergie pour faire revenir a la vie '''Monad, le p'''roxy mort reposant dans un laboratoire dans les hauteur du département de la mairie. Raul Creed, intéressé, exige poliment que Daedalus retrouve ses fonctions et travaille désormais sous son autorité. Dédallius s'insurge face à une telle demande en regard de l'attaque d'AutoReiv infecté du Cogito qu'ils ont subi qui a failli coûter la vie à ''Re-l''. Raul nie son implication, étant en fait le maire de la ville qui n'a pas hésité à punir sévèrement sa propre petite fille ''Re-l'' dans le respect de la loi à tout prix. Dédallius va reprendre ses activités n'ayant guère le choix, mais il parvient à garder secrets ses véritables desseins, orientés vers des étranges pensé et futures actes en ver ''Re-l''. Pendant ce temps, ''Re-l'' et ''Iggy'' déambulent dans une ancienne ville pavillonnaire morte, seuls les robots de service demeurent. ''Re-l'' recherche sa "raison d'être" le 'p'roxy. Elle se concentre sur son but initial: découvrir la vérité sur les 'P'roxy. Et pour cela, elle doit: retrouver ''Vincent Law''. '''11 Anamnesis Amnésie-se rappelé, se souvenir (Ténèbres blanches) 白い闇の中/anamnesis Shiroi Yami no Naka 20 mai 2006 Vincent s'égare dans le brouillard et trouve refuge dans une étrange librairie. Lorsque le libraire, l'accueille, Vincent lui demande son chemin et s'il n'aurait pas vu une petite AutoReiv appelé Pino. Après une brève conversation, Vincent consulte quelques livres de la bibliothèque et s'aperçoit que les titres des livres sont à son prénom et son nom. Le libraire l'hypnotise et p'''roxy '''One se fait passé pour lui, Vincent revoit plusieurs moments de sa vie, à chaque fois ponctués du discours de son confrère sans savoir que s'ait pas lui-même mais p'''roxy '''One. Après cette introspection, Vincent''se résigne à accepter sa nature, et qu'il est d'Ergo''' P'roxy. Le libraire, aussi surnommé le "gardien des souvenirs" le téléporte alors au 'Centzon... '''''Vincent sur le sol non loin du Centzon, il reçoit une visite surprenante et inattendue... 12 Caché (Si tu souri) 君微笑めば/hideout Kimi Hohoemeba 27 mai 2006 Après que Re-l réussit à rejoindre Vincent... Vincent, lui révèle alors qu'il est lui-même un p'''roxy, ce qui est loin de convaincre ''Re-l''. Il lui dit: ensuite qu'il n'est pas le seul 'p'roxy, ''Re-l'' reste celtique. Le soir venu, ''Re-l'' désire en avoir le cœur net. Elle comptait tester les balles '''''FP'' que Dédallius qu'il avait mises aux points qui sons censés pouvoir tuer les p'''roxys tout en étant sans danger pour les Néo-Humains. Mais elle se révise et dit: à ''Vincent'' que son destin semble d'une façon ou d'une autre lié à lui. C'est alors que ''Vincent'' saisit le bras de ''Re-l'', la plaque sur la planche et lui déclare qu'il aime. Mais ce bref important moment; pour ''Vincent'': est perturbé par une intruse: une voleuse dans le '''Centzon. Vincent se lance à sa poursuite mais la laisse partir. Pino qui était partie se balader seule, tombe par hasard sur la voleuse en question. Elle commence à discuter avec elle mais elle ne semble pas très loquacee. Puis une ombre menaçante apparaît il semblerai que que c'est un p'''roxy. ''Pino'' et ''Re-l'' se sont retrouvée et le 'p'roxy se tient à présent debout devant ''Re-l''. Elle s'apprêtait à user de son arme mais brusquement ''Vincent'' surgit et repousse l'assaillant. Les deux s'affrontent ''Re-l'' tire sur le 'p'roxy qu'affrontait ''Vincent'' et voit que sa balle ['''FP] est rudement efficace. Après le combat, Re-l décide d'accompagner Vincent dans son voyage, toujours en quête de la vérité. Et ordonne à Iggy de realler seul à Romdo, emportant avec lui le cadavre du p'''roxy pour Dédallius. '''13 Wrong way home (Impasse conceptuelle) 構想の死角/wrong way home Ko-so- no Shikaku 3 juin 2006 Re-l est persuadé de pouvoir percer le mystère des p'''roxys si elle suit ''Vincent'' jusqu'à Mosk. ''Iggy essaie de l'en dissuader, mais sa maîtresse ne veut rien entendre. ''Iggy ''ne peut se résoudre à laisser '''''Re-l, sa "raison d'être". Se pose quelques instants pour réfléchir. À ce moment, un AutoReiv s'en prend au vaisseau. Il comprend alors que l'AutoReiv cherche à récupérer le corps de son maître, le p'''roxy tué précédemment par ''Re-l''. ''Iggy le lui laisse sans hésiter. '''''Iggy sur le chemin du retour si dévoué à sa maîtresse, il décide de tuer Vincent pour que Re-l '''lui revienne. Il lui met un poing dans le ventre, et elle tombe. puis l'enfermé dans une capsule qui est dans le vaisseau. Lorsqu'elle se réveille, elle s'ait que quIggy'' été déjà infecté par le Cogito. Celui-ci est furieux pour le manque d'attention que Re-l avais pour lui. De plus la jeune femme montre encore plus de froideur que d'habitude.Celui-ci excédé, lui sort ses quatre vérités puis s'en va,la laissant seule. C'est alors que l'AutoReiv qui avais suivi Iggy surgit devant Re-l avec semble-t-il la ferme intention de venger son défunt maître. Pendant ce temps, Iggy, qui s'est emparé du révolver de Re-l avec la balle ''FP, est allé trouver 'Vincent' pour le tuer. Grâce à sa rapidité, 'Vincent' désarme 'Iggy' avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. En voyant la lutte entre 'Re-l' et l'Autoreiv, 'Iggy' et 'Vincent' oublient leurs différends et viennent lui porter secours. l'AutoReiv qui n'a pas dit son dernier mot, se jette sur 'Re-l' en enclenche son autodestruction. 'Iggy' se sacrifie pour sauver 'Re-l' et explose avec l'AutoReiv... 'Pino' décor les deux tombe des deux AutoReivs détruits, 'Re-l' pleure 'Iggy' avec tritesse et regrer. '''14 Ophelia (Quelqu'un comme toi) 貴方に似た誰か/ophelia Anata ni Nita Dare ka 10 juin 2006' Vincent, Re-l font leurs provisions dans le supermarché de Ophélia, un dôme sans vie. Seul un lac en son centre semble cacher quelques mystères. La ville dôme est complètement déserte. Re-l, méfiante, fait une ronde en explorent les environs pour s'assurer qu'il n'a rien a signaler. Progressivement, des faits étranges se produisent. Re-l et Vincent commencent à adopter un étrange comportement l'un envers l'autre. Re-l est confrontée à un Vincent particulièrement entreprenant, tandis que Vincent doit gérer une Re-l belliqueuse. La vraie Re-l dit que Pino a tenté de la tué. Pino lorsqu'elle voit un Vincent partir vers le lac de la ville, transportant une Re-l évanouit. Ensuite, Pino elle retrouve une Re-l justement au bord de ce lac. Elle lui fait savoir que dans la ville il y a deux Vincent et deux Re-l mais une seule Pino. C'est alors que Pino d'couvre que ce Vincent est un imposteur et que il s'agit de la vraie Re-l et qu'elle vae se noyer. Quelque chose se fait passer pour Re-l et Vincent et sème le trouble et la confusion entre eux. Vincent confronté à son imitation au milieu du lac, est plongé dans la confusion la plus totale, il ne s'ait plus où il en est, ne discernant plus le vrai du faux. Son imitation déplore que toute la ville le rejette et renvoi Vincent à son expérience en tant qu'immigrant de Romdo, mais il a vite été rattrapé et pourchassé. Il voit de multiples fois Re-l le rejeter froidement, mais sans réussir à savoir où est le réel ou l'illusion. Finalement, la véritable Re-l brisera l'illusion lorsqu'elle reconnaît le vrai Vincent. Il reparte tous les trois. En fait, le p'''roxy vivait seul reclus dans ce dôme désert avec pour seule compagnie les mort et son mal-être d'avoir toujours été rejeté par ces créations. À l'arrivée de ''Vincent'', ''Re-l'' et ''Pino'', il avais reporté son envie de destruction sur eux en prenant l'apparence de ''Vincent'', de ''Re-l'' et de ''Pino'' en cherchant à les entraîner dans son désespoir. '''15 Qui veut être en péril? Cauchemar Quiz 生 悪夢のクイズSHOW！/Who wants to be in jeopardy! Nama Akumu no Kuizu Show! 17 juin 2006 Vincent se retrouve piégé dans une émission télévisée où il doit gagner suffisamment de points au quiz, sinon il mourra! Vincent participe à un jeu télévisé nommé le "Q'''-'QQ'-'Q" dont les deux invitées son '''Pino' et Re-l. Vincent doit répondre à toutes sortes de questions. S'il atteint un total d'un million de point, le présentateur MCQ mourra et l'émission s'arrêtera. Dans le cas contraire, c'est Vincent qui meure. Au cours du jeu, le présentateur lui a posé toute une ribambelle de questions concernant le "projet P'roxy", Les '''P'roxys ont été créé et éparpillés au nombre de '''300 dans le monde. Il mentionne aussi le vaisseau boomerang Star. La performance de Vincent est laborieuse pour répondre aux questions, mais à la fin; il parvient à totaliser plus d'un million de points. Le présentateur du Q'''-'QQ'-'Q annonce: Je n'est plus a aller mourir. '''16 Occupé a ne rien faire (Calme plat) デッドカーム/busy doing nothing Deddo Ka-mu 24 juin 2006' Re-l, Vincent et Pino sont immobilisée dans leur voyage à cause de l'absence du vent... Qui se prolonge grandement. Re-l passe son temps à se plaindre et a observer le comportement de ces deux compagnons, une AutoReiv infectée par le Cogito et un P'''roxy. Elle note ce qu'elle analyse dans son carnet personnel. Leurs réserves d'énergie et de vivres s'amoindrissent. Mais l'ambiance initialement maussade se détend étonnamment. ''Re-l'' parvient même à sourire. Après plusieurs jours, le vent revient enfin, leur permettant de reprendre la route. '''17 Terre inconue (Bataille sans fin) 終わらない戦い/terra incognita Owaranai Tatakai 1er juillet 2006 Raül est recherché par la sécurité. Re-l et Vincent ont refait une pause dans leur voyage. Mais Pino disparaît; ils la retrouvent dans une grotte habitée par des créatures humanoïdes qui étrangement, similairement ressemblantes au p'''roxys. ''Re-l'' détecte une substance toxique répandue dans l'air de la grotte. Ils doivent repartir tous les trois au plus vite. ''Re-l'' se rend compte que l'atmosphère normale est mortelle pour c'est créatures, bien que les molécules toxiques les consument. Ils sont sans doute réfugiés dans cette grotte... et ne semblent pas en mesure de ressortir. Ils se remettent en route. À Romdo, Raul Creed décide de déballer les quatre vérités aux maires de la ville: ils ont fait de Romdo non pas un havre de survie de l'espèce humaine mais plutôt une gigantesque prison pour tous ceux qui y sont enfermés en se servant du prétexte de l'attente du rétablissement de la planète. Il est dès lors relevé de ses fonctions, remplacé temporairement par Kristèva et un mandat d'arrêt est donné contre lui. Lorsqu'il est retrouvé, il est en proie à des visions d'un ''Vincent'' qu'il considère comme celui qui tire les ficelles de tout. Raul Creed a enclenché un missile, nommé "Rapture" qui décolle de Romdo... '''18 Vie après Dieu (Enquête en destination finale) 終着の調べ/life after god Shu-chaku no Shirabe 8 juillet 2006 Le voyage semble toucher à sa fin, ils sont presque arriver à Mosk. La mémoire de Vincent lui reviendra-t-elle comme il le prévoyait? Le voyage de Re-l et Vincent prend un tournant décisif lorsqu'ils arrivent à la ville Mosk, en ruine. Ce lieu est familier à Vincent sans pour autant faire resurgir sa mémoire enfouie. pendant ce temps p'''roxy '''One arriver depuis 2 jours va dans la salle des souvenir que Vincent en tant que Ergo avais construite et plus un AutoReiv contiens touts ces souvenirs, il a tout écrits sur les murs de la salle pour être sûr rien oublié, p'''roxy '''One est là pour détruire la seule chose qui permettra à Vincent de retrouver ces souvenirs. Pendant ce temps, Re-l a trouvé des informations par l'intermédiaire de Pino encore utilisable dans l'un des bâtiments pas encore en ruine... Après être allée chercher Vincent et toujours accompagner de Pino, ils arrive devant une porte scellée. Un socle présente une empreinte de la même forme que le pendentif de Vincent, qui se révèle être la clef pour ouvrir la salle. Ils pénètrent à l'intérieur et découvrent la pièce. Enfin, Re-l remarque une inscription: "Awakening" (éveil), qu'elle avait déjà vue dans sa salle de bain lorsque Vincent c'était introduit dans son appartement pour la première fois lorsqu'il était sous sa forme Proxy. L'AutoReiv semble casser, mais il répète sans cesse la même phrase: "ce qui a été divisé doit être réuni" et il finit par mentionner Romdo (à Romdo) avant de s'éteindre. Il porte le même pendentif que Vincent. Vincent a un choque: il a retrouver touts ces souvenirs a quelque détails près. Tout semble converger vers Monade et le lien de tous les P'roxy. Leur nouvelle piste les redirige donc vers ''Romdo. À Romdo, Raul Creed comparait devant le conseil. il avais fait décoller Rapture pour provoquer la destruction, coincé à Romdo Il réfute l'utilité un '''Dieu et dit: je tomberait pas dans le désespoirs. Étonnamment, le conseil décide de le réhabiliter à ses fonctions, pour voir comment il s'en sort, grâce à la volonté de fer qu'il a manifesté. Le conseil reconnaît après coup avoir été percé à jour: leur désespoir le plus profond dans lequel il entraîne la ville, la ville est entrain de sombrer dans la dégradation. Dédallius élève une fillette qui est censé être une clone de Re-l peut à peut elle deviendra Monad... 19 Éternel sourire (La fille au sourire) 少女スマイル/eternal smile Sho-jo Sumairu 15 juillet 2006 Pino se réveille dans la décharge du parc d'attractions SmileLand, elle fait la connaissance d'Al, Poul et de Minicri, trois AutoReivs qui ont servi dans d'anciennes attractions. Pino tente de retrouver Vincent et Re-l à travers SmileLand. Ils lui proposent d'aller voir Will Be Good, le créateur de SmileLand pour l'aider à retrouver Re-l et Vincent. Alors qu'ils sortent de la décharge, elle a envie de tenter une attraction, mais la police les arrête pour non-port de ticket. Leur dossier est étudié par l'agent Ouaf et l'agent Miaou. Mais Minicri leur permet de se tirer d'affaire et de rencontrer Will Be Good directement. Ce dernier lui demande alors quel est la faiblesse de Vincent. Mais Pino refuse de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Alors ses amis Al, Poul, Minicri, Ouaf et Miaou qui ont tous été séduits par le sourire de Pino forcent Will Be Good à dévoiler la raison de ceci. Pino se réveille et voit qu'ils approchent de SmileLand, il avais fait faire un rêve à Pino pour lui demander quelle faiblesse à Vincent. Elle persuade alors Vincent de ne pas y faire escale à SmileLand. car une rencontre entres deux p'''roxys se solde toujours par un combat à mort. '''20 Goodbye Vincent (Au revoir Vincent) 虚空の聖眼/Goodbye Vincent Koku- no Hijiri Me 22 juillet 2006 Re-l se réveille à Romdo sous l'œil bienveillant de Dédalius et de son assistante Swan. Re-l et Vincent sont de retour à Romdo. Vincent, sous forme p'''roxy est retenu prisonnier dans le laboratoires de recherches gouvernementale. l'Esprit de ''Vincent'' semble partager la vue de ''Re-l'' à l'insu de cette-ci. Il vit donc son quotidien en même temps qu'elle et constate qu'elle détient son pendentif. Il voit à travers les yeux de ''Re-l''. qu'elle a enfermé ''Pino'' pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas arrêter et détruire par les autorités de Romdo. Les choses commencent à se clarifier lorsqu'il Swan entre en contact avec lui, la nouvelle psychothérapeute de ''Re-l''. Elle semble informée que la conscience de ''Vincent habite la conscience de ''Re-l ''et s'adresse à '''''Vincent directement, sans que Re-l ''ne s'aperçoive de rien. Elle lui apprend qu'il existe dans la conscience de ''Re-l sans qu'elle le sache, ce qui fait d'elle a une double personnalité. Re-l ''se serait développé cette conscience de ''Vincent ''sans s'en rendre compte afin de refouler son sentiment de culpabilité pour avoir trahi le vrai ''Vincent (Ergo p'''roxy), pour avoir permis sa capture. Swan dit à ''Vincent'' que ses fantasmes qu'il s'est créé sont en train de prendre le dessus sur la conscience de ''Re-l'': il est le chef de la sécurité de ''Romdo ''et fiancé à ''Re-l''. Swan dit ensuite à ''Vincent'' que le seul moyen de préserver ''Re-l pour qu'elle ne sombre pas dans la démence pour de bon il faudrait qu'il la tue dans son monde imaginaire (ces fanstasmes). '''''Vincent se résigne mais au dernier moment il refuse de tuer Re-l. Il se rendant compte que il n'aurai jamais donné son pendentif. Il renie alors ce que Swan lui a dit, persuadé qu'elle le manipule d'autant qu'il refuserait de tuer Re-l même en rêve.Il s’aperçoit que Swan est une '''p'roxy lorsque elle montre son pendentif a ''Vincent. Puis Ergo P'''roxy bondi devant ''Re-l'' qui tire sur lui... Et ''Vincent'' reprend ses esprits et se réveil a la bar du Lapin. Lui et ''Re-l'' continu d'aller vers Romdo. ''Re-l'' demande à ''Vincent'' de lui donner son pendentif en chemin. '''21 Planète shampooing (Là où finit le temps) 時果つる処/shampoo planet Toki Hate Tsuru Sho 29 juillet 2006 Re-l cherchent en vain Vincent à travers un Romdo. Romdo est en proie à l'anarchie. Re-l cherche des réponses sur Romdo, sur Vincent. Quel était son rôle? Qu'a-t-elle accompli jusqu'ici? Son contact avec l'unité de démantèlement, son ancien médecin, Dédallius. Pourquoi la population de Romdo disparaît? Pino arpente Romdo pour retrouver son père adoptif, elle va a son ancienne demeure pour retrouver son père. Les pas de Re-l la guident vers Vincent. Mais celle-ci croie que c'est Vincent qui tue son grand-père lorsque en fait c'est p'''roxy '''One qui ce fait passé une foie de plus pour Vincent, Re-l ne comprend plus ses acte. Raul Creed arrive a lui tirer une balle ''FP'' qui atteint son bras. Vincent, est redevenu celui qu'il été auparavant. 22 Bible (Chaînes) 桎梏/bilbul Shikkoku 5 août 2006 Chacun se retrouve en proie au désespoir, et à la tristesse. Pino cherche son père adoptif, Re-l voit tous ce qu'elle aimes disparaître et Vincent est confus. Raul à court de munitions se retire par peur, et p'''roxy '''One s'arrache le bras pour que la douleur s'arrête et pour ça se propagent pas davantage. Il part aussi, laissant la vie à Re-l. Les pensées de Re-l se tourne ver Vincent. Une jeune fille se présente devant-elle comme étant Re-l et Monad. Re-l ne comprend pas tout ceci. Et ce que Dédallius a osé faire pendent son absence, semble continuer a être complètement ignorante. Dédallius la rejoint et manifeste sa jalousie en toute gravite autour de Vincent, même auprès de celle qu'il aime (la vraie Re-l). Re-l demande de lui raconter tout au conseil de Romdo. Ergo P'roxy est bien le créateur de la ville et de quelques anciens habitants. Il est parti par désespoir en léguant Donov comme régent de ''Romdo. ''Re-l'' par le passé a promi de le tué s'il n'été plus lui même, si Vincent n'est plus lui-même. Elle a trouver sa vérité. Kristeva recherche Raül afin de poursuivre son rôle d'Entourage. Elle le retrouve mort. Peu de temps après, ''Re-l'' retrouve ''Vincent'' dans la salle du conseil. Elle ne le tue pas et dénonce un manipulateur qui s'est servi de ''Vincent''. Cet être dissimulé se montre donc finalement... '''23 Ex machination de Dieu (Proxy)代理人/deus ex machina Dairinin 12 août 2006 Romdo sombre inévitablement, alors que nos héros se battent pour conserver leur vérité. p'''roxy '''One enclenché l'auto-destruction de Romdo par l’intermédiaire de Dédallius. Re-l part pour tenter de l'arrêter tandis que Ergo P'roxy affronte lui-même puisque '''p'roxy '''One est son original. Les P'''roxy sont des '''dieux imparfaits créés par d'autres Dieux qui leur sont supérieurs (les dieux originaux). Les p'''roxys ils ont créé une humanité imparfaite. leur destin est de disparaître. ''Vincent'' ('''Ergo p'roxy) et '''p'roxy '''One s'affrontent, Vincent triomphe, pensant qu'il lui reste encore quelque chose à accomplir. Monad arrive et dit: à Vincent qu'il en a assez fait. Elle l’emmène voir le soleil, Vincent repense à Re-l et décide de l'a rejoindre. Monade se dirige seule vers les cieux, et finira par brûler par les rayons du soleil... Re-l a retrouvé Dédallius, mais impossible de faire marche arrière. Le dôme c'effondre. Dédallius lui indique un passage pour c'échapper du dôme avant de mourir écrasé par les décombres de la ville. Kristeva, sur la dernière volonté de son ancien maître Raül pour donner a Pino instrument et pour la protéger. Re-l rejoignent les deux AutoReivs a l’extérieur de Romdo qui c'effondre. Ensemble, elles va retrouver Vincent.... Les Imposteurs: En contant que la matrice est purement alien: on pourrait présumer que les dieux (les créateurs) sont des imposteurs, des aliens: ils sont les petits hommes gris sexués. ça voudrait dire que les aliens ont copié leur ADN pour créer leurs procurations, leurs remplaçants (les proxys). Autrement dit seulement ils se sont fait passer pour des dieux jusqu'au bout en vers leurs créations (les proxys) lorsqu'en fait ils n'ont rien de dieux; ça expliquerait aussi que les proxys étaient en train de s’éteindre puisque leurs pères et mères ont utilisé leurs propres ADN donc ainsi leurs gènes pour les créer c'est pour cela que les proxys ne pouvaient pas ce reproduires puisqu'ils-étaient stériles. Malheureusement ça fait des proxys des aliens et non des dieux. Futur: ' '''EN ATTENTE... ' 'Synthèse-Analytique, Explication + Détails que vous ignoré peut-être: ' 'Meditatio I ' 'La femme proxy (Monad) qui été soi-disant maintenue dans coma pendent plus de 2 ans, même si ça semble Bizarre le chercheur dit: activité cardiaque décelé: ça veux qu'en fait elle été morte et non dans le cama. Elle s'est réveillé de sa longue mort grâce à l'éveil, il se peut que proxy One a ce moment là est pu s'approcher suffisamment pour que les premiers battements ce déclenche pour l'éveillé de son profond sommeil. ' '''Il y a une rumeur qui circule sur cette proxy: que elle serai défiguré a cause des chercheurs qu'ils aurais pris quelque morceaux de chair et quelque organes pour prélevé des Cellules Amrita pendent son sommeil: ''mais est-ce vraiment le cas? ou il s'agit de sa véritable apparence? '' '------------------ ' La silhouette noir dans la lumière qui fait pensé a une statue grecque c'est proxy One qui visiblement est pas loin de la mer peut-être en Grèce. Il réfléchi: a comment il pourrai ce venger du créateur (Al-khabïr) Suppléments: Servais Vous de Google chrome pour traduire les pages en cliquent sur l'icone a côté de l'étoile (les favoris) ou faisez clic doit sur les pages si nécessaire et appuyer sur traduire la page. ''' https://www.ikiru.ch/blog/2014/ergo-proxy https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thanatos '''Bonus: Vicente" est la version ibérique du prénom "Vincent". Ce prénom dérive donc comme ce dernier du prénom latin "Vincentius", dérivant lui-même de "vincere" qui signifie "conquérir". Ce prénom est devenu un patronyme et un toponyme. Remarque: Ce wiki mêle Histoire et explication: Passé, Présent et Future: Autant bien que mal puisque il manque la Série Ergo proxy n'est pas complète. ''' '''Ce wiki a été créé pour essayer de faire comprendre le Meditatios aux personnes qui ne comprennent pas le Meditatios et pour aussi les personnes qui croient avoir compris le Meditatios lorsque en fait; il n'en est rien. Le Meditatios est basé principalement sur la philosophie et le calcul, rien est laissé au hazard chaque détails compte même ceux qui parais insignifiants lorsqu'en fait il sont loin de être insignifiants et il est très difficile à comprendre pour certaines personnes. Ce wiki a été fait pour ça; pour vous comprenait le Meditatios. Aussi il a été créé en vérité puisque j'ai remarqué qu'il a des tas de Sottises racontées sur l'aventure d'Ergo proxy et qu'il en a beaucoup trop de dites sur internet; ce wiki sert à contrer ceci. J'ai compris le Meditatios; j'ai regardé 54 fois chaque épisode (Meditatios), j'ai regardé aussi autant de fois les Meditatio(s) pour voir si je n'avais pas loupé quelques détails, pour analyser le Meditatios en profondeur. Chaque détail est analysé et a été écrit sous forme d'explications pour chaque épisode (Meditatios), même des détails qui paraissent insignifiants lorsque en fait c'est loin d'être le cas; au contraire: ce sont des détails importants. ' '''Pour celles et ceux qui ce demande toujours c'est le Meditio: le Meditatio c'est le nom donner aux épisodes et la pour la Série il suffit d'ajouté un S - Meditatio(s) = Meditatios et pour les chapitres ont pour nom: besler je suis sûr de l’orthographe. ' '''Ce wiki est également pour vous donner un aperçu sur ce qu'il ç'ait éventuellement passé de la formation de la terre jusqu'au temps d'Ergo proxy. Ce wiki sera mis à jour autant de fois qu'il le faudra, mais il ne sera pas mis à jour régulièrement; par faute d'ordi. J'avais commencé et fait ce travail sur un autre ordi le 16 février 2016 dans Microsoft Word office, mais il est hors-service. J'avais mis tout ce temps pour faire ses explications et j'ai dû tout recommencer lorsque j'avais presque fini. C'est pour cela que ce wiki ne sera pas mis à jour régulièrement. Mais comme je disez précédemment il sera mis à jour autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Dans le texte vous verrait un jeu de mots __AUCUNLIENNOUVELLESECTION__